Gianna "The Giant Killer" Lafara
I am a feisty lady. I get along with most people, except Giants. When I was a little girl a mob of Giants came through my town and destroyed most everything I loved. I was devastated, I had sworn that I would re-claim what was taken from me. My sister, Lillianna, my brother, Raymond, and I ran away following Father's orders. We all hid in different areas, so I do not know where they went. I ran to the North West seeking the forest. I ran into a man names Jager who took me in. He was a wonderful father figure for me. We always had pets surrounding us, as cool as the animals were I preferred the thrill of hunting. He was understanding and taught me all that he knew about hunting. I worked on my skills and one day I was approached by Sir Regonald and was asked to join him on a hunt. I had agreed and he had told me that he was impressed by my skills and asked if I would join his hunter's guild. I declined because I didn't want to be aligned with any guilds or factions. He was understanding and agreed to hire me when he needed my skills. The day of my 125th birthday I had decided that it was time to leave Jager. It was the hardest decision I have ever made. I thanked him for everything he had done for me, given him a big hug, and left. I had become a nomad and camped everywhere and anywhere. I never stayed in the same area more than a few days. I worked as a mercenary for a few years when I was approached by King Morton asking if I would aide his team in killing Stone Giants. This was the mission that gave me the title "The Giant Killer". I sat outside his kingdom for two days watching the Giants every move. I learned when the best time to kill the Giants and told King Morton that at dawn I would like to have 250 men to assist me. We met and I told the men where to hide. We then began to kill the Giants; I killed five of the Giants myself, while the rest killed the other six. I was lucky that I had only gotten minor injuries. I then started to travel around the area and had heard of a house named Salenwunde. They reminded me of my brother Raymond. They were big into necromancy, even had the undead working for them, this intrigued me. They asked me what I was doing and if I wanted to help, I agreed and aided them in making boats. I saw this adorable creature they called Hydra, I wanted to pet him. as we got to know each other I began to love them as my family, they asked if I would join their house and I was elated! I finally feel like I have something to fight for, my life is content for now. I hope there is no Giants in Astoria, I don't want to have this taken away from me.